bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm-Bringer Tevarius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840628 |no = 8488 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 168 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb2_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born from the primal energies of a young Aimyhr, Tevarius was a storm dragon who lived during the age of the divine spirits. Seeing a large swathe of wasteland, he expended his divine energy to bring life-giving rain to the parched earth, transforming it into the lush Eastern Plains today. Following his selfless deed, the earth welcomed him into its bosom, where he could slumber in peace. Time passed in the world above Tevarius. The arrival of an otherworldly goddess, Juno-Seto, had almost gone unnoticed by him until she ventured into his land by following the sun. Sensing the spiritual divinity that permeated all life there, Juno-Seto paid her respects to the slumbering dragon. Tevarius was pleased and humbled by this gesture of goodwill, and the fertility of the land he blessed bestowed great and bountiful harvests upon the Eastern nomads. When he next awoke, however, it was from a sudden jolt of pain—a cry for help from his land. Darkness was stirring in Aimyhr, and Juno-Seto's voice was now merely a whisper in his mind. As he came to consciousness, Tevarius realized that he had assumed a mortal humanoid form. Dark clouds and freezing rains greeted Tevarius as he emerged from the underground altar. The fields were reduced to muddy swamps, and hateful serpent-men had overrun the plains. In a thunderous fury, Tevarius struck the vile creatures from his land, parting their unholy thunderclouds with bolts of energy. Through the rift in the clouds, light crowned a halo around Tevarius. In that instant, the silhouette of a mighty storm dragon flashed behind his mortal frame. The Lord of the Storm had returned. |summon = I, Tevarius, Lord of the Storm, have answered your call. Speak freely, brave Summoner. |fusion = You have my thanks, Summoner. Upon my honor, I shall protect the land once more. |evolution = Ahh, splendid! I may be unable to return to the skies, but I feel the storm in my veins again. |hp_base = 6202 |atk_base = 2678 |def_base = 2468 |rec_base = 2398 |hp_lord = 8860 |atk_lord = 3826 |def_lord = 3526 |rec_lord = 3426 |hp_anima = 9977 |rec_anima = 3128 |atk_breaker = 4124 |def_breaker = 3228 |def_guardian = 3824 |rec_guardian = 3277 |def_oracle = 3377 |rec_oracle = 3873 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Lord of the Storm |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Thunder types, Spark damage slightly restores HP and considerably boosts BB gauge, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB & 20% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types |lsnote = Heals 500-600 HP on spark, fills 3-4 BC on spark & 30% BB cost reduction |bb = Arcing Lightning Dance |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probability of casting BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, enormously boosts BB gauge, boosts OD gauge, & probability of purging turn skip effect from all allies |bbnote = 20% chance to recast, 15% chance to revive to 35% HP, fills 14 BC, fills 12% OD gauge & 35% chance to purge turn skip |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Celestial's Fury |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for Thunder types for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly restores HP and considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage for Thunder types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 155% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Thunder types, heals 400-500 HP on spark, fills 3-4 BC on spark & 50% Spark to Thunder types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 20 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Heaven-Sundering Roar |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (25% active pierce to Water, Thunder types), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 4 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 4 turns, raises allies from KO, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & fully restores HP for 4 turns |ubbnote = 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 5-8 BC on spark, 100% chance to revive to 100% HP & 80% chance of resisting 1 KO |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |dbb = Thousand Nephrite Trigram |synergy = Plasma |bondunit = N'an-Wang-Mu |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Thunder elemental damage, OD gauge, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, raises allies from KO, 80% KO resistance, fully restores HP & inflicts Atk reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Stormwrought Divinity |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters for all allies, 60% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects, adds status ailment and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect removal to BB/SBB & reduces Skip Turn effect duration by 3 turns |esnote = |evofrom = 840627 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 5 BC |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds enormous BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_1_note = Fills 10 BC |omniskill5_2_sp = 15 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost during Spark effect |omniskill5_2_note = +1 BC, fills 4-5 BC total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 60% OD fill rate |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds probable 3 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 20% chance of 30% Atk/Def reduction |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds enormous boost to Spark damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 180% Spark |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boost for Thunder types effect |omniskill5_6_note = +50% damage, 100% damage total |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds turn skip effect purge from all allies effect to UBB |omniskill5_7_note = |omniskill5_8_sp = 35 |omniskill5_8_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_8_note = 25% chance |howtoget = |notes = *''Thousand Nephrite Trigram'' (DBB) has a 48 total hit combo, not 42. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}